


Bruce Wayne's Adventures in Dating

by ItsIzzyFrizzy



Series: No Capes AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Child Abuse, Civilian AU, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Hugs, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Racism, Sort of? - Freeform, but he's also trying his best, no capes AU, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy
Summary: Dick never really cared about who his Dad got involved with romantically. That was something for Alfred to worry about. But Dick never cared.Bruce used to bring his dates to the manor all the time when it was just him, Dick, and Alfred. But once Jason joined their family he did it less and less. Something about a bigger family made Bruce more careful about who he introduced.That didn’t mean there weren’t any slip ups.Love was never perfect.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/ Jack Napier, Bruce Wayne/Other(s), Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Clark Kent & Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: No Capes AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970011
Comments: 58
Kudos: 703





	1. Clarissa Whats-Her-Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a civilian AU story based on the Wayne children's experiences with different love interests in Bruce's life. Enjoy!

The first time Bruce’s relationship affected Dick, it was a woman named Clarissa. She was a socialite he’d met at a gala and one thing led to another and Bruce brought her home. 

Dick was in the living room when he heard Bruce arrive. He was excited to spend the rest of the night watching a movie with Bruce before Alfred sent them to bed. However the minute Dick launched himself into Bruce’s arms, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to pull Bruce away. 

Clarissa eyed him haughtily and Dick squirmed out of Bruce’s grasp. Bruce put him down and turned to introduce Clarissa, who adopted a more pleasant face. 

“Dick, this is Ms. Mayward. Clarissa, this is my son, Dick.” Bruce hummed, smiling. Dick knew that was the face he pulled for all the ladies so he decided that Clarissa wasn’t going to be any permanent threat. 

“It’s so lovely to meet you Dick. Bruce has told me so much.” Clarissa cooed. 

Dick scrunched up his nose and crossed his arms. Bruce chuckled and Clarissa smiled but Dick could see the annoyance behind her eyes. 

“Alright chum, why don’t you head to bed then.” Bruce murmured. 

Dick locked eyes with Clarissa and smirked before whining, “But Bruce, you promised we’d watch a movie when you came back.” 

Bruce noted Dicks sudden attitude and smiled minutely, already knowing what Dick was doing. 

He turned to Clarissa and asked, “You wouldn’t mind would you? One quick movie and then I can show you around.” 

“Lead the way.” Clarissa squealed. 

This led to the three of them together in the home theater; Clarissa clinging to Bruce’s left arm while Dick latched on to his right. The movie played and Alfred brought popcorn. 

Forty minutes into the film Bruce’s phone rang and he excused himself. Bruce was the only man Dick knew who would receive and accept a call at close to midnight. 

Dick knew that without Bruce as a buffer, something was bound to happen. Clarissa didn’t disappoint. After throwing a quick glance over her shoulder and glared at Dick. He glared back with just as much intensity. 

“I have no intentions of fighting some Gypsy brat for Bruce’s attention tonight so you better listen when he sends you to bed after this.” she hissed. 

If Dick hadn’t been a Wayne for almost a year now, the Gypsy comment would have wounded him. But he’d suffered far worse names from the media and arrogant elites just like Clarissa to the point that it didn’t bother him much. He schooled his expression into something composed and calm and smiled devilishly. 

“You think I won’t tell Bruce your nasty words and send you packing? Because that is what’s going to happen when he comes back.” Dick promised. 

Clarissa rolled her eyes and smiled back, “You think he’d believe some kid over me?” 

Just then Bruce came striding in, taking his seat between them. Clarissa snaked her arms around him and started kissing him. It made Dick sick. He waited till she’d finished before leaning in and whispering Clarissa’s words to Bruce. 

Bruce’s reaction was immediate. He shrugged his arm out from under Clarissa and leaned away from her, pushing Dick behind him his his free hand. 

“You said _what_ to my son?” Bruce roared. 

Clarissa pulled a surprised face and sputtered, “Brucie I don’t know what you’re talking about. What do you mean?” 

“I’m telling the truth Bruce.” Dick snapped, glaring at Clarissa over Bruce’s shoulder. 

Bruce rose from his seat, taking Clarissa’s arm as carefully as he could, like he was removing a rodent, and started to drag her out of the room. She shoved him away and started to curse him and Dick. Bruce called Alfred over, who’d taken the liberty of bringing Clarissa’s coat and bag. Together Alfred and Bruce usheed Clarissa out. Alfred called her a cab and They waited outside. 

Dick remained in the home theater, feeling a little proud of himself. Clarissa wasn’t the first person to use his nationality to belittle him. She wouldn't be the last either but that didn’t mean Dick had to put up with it. 

He used to feel shame when he used Bruce’s status to get his way but no one was going to speak to him like that. And no one would ever believe they could get away with it. 

Bruce returned and scooped Dick into his arms. Dick snuggled close and Bruce pressed a firm kiss into the top of Dick’s head. 

“I’m sorry about that chum.” Bruce murmured. 

“I’m alright B.”


	2. Harvey Dent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey was always a good man and Dick always enjoyed when he stayed at the manor. But then Harvey takes an argument too far and Dick gets caught up in the storm. Good thing he has a little brother to watch his back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jason and Dick being brothers so enjoy this bit!

Another time was when Jason was with them. Dick was almost fourteen and Jason had just turned eleven. Dick liked having a little brother around. It made galas and other social events way more tolerable. Sure, he and Jason fought but it was nice to have someone on your side when fighting with Bruce. Dick knew Jason would take a bullet for him and the same went for Jason.

That made them a united force when it came to Bruce’s less pleasant dates. 

It was no secret that Bruce swung both ways and this usually wasn’t an issue. But Jason already had issues trusting men and never really liked when they got too comfortable with Bruce. Dick would always watch out for red flags and if Jason got too uncomfortable Dick would tell Bruce on his behalf. 

Harvey was pretty good though. He talked with Jason about books and listened when Dick went on and on about acrobatic techniques. He stayed with them at the manor some days and it was nice and peaceful. 

Until one day, Dick awoke to shouting and the sound of something crashing to the ground. Dick crept into the hallway and spotted Jason peeking around his own door. 

Dick stepped out of his room at the sound of glass breaking and Jason rushed to his side. 

“It’s alright Jay.” Dick promised, grabbing his hand and creeping down the hallway carefully. 

“You bastard. Who is she?” Harvey screamed from somewhere downstairs. Jason and Dick hid at the top of the stairs and stared at the living area. The light was on and two shadows were visible. 

“Harvey, calm down.” Bruce whispered, “She is my secretary.” 

“Your secretary calls you at ten at night? Likely story, you lying pig.” Harvey screamed back. 

Jason's breathing picked up and Dick stared down at him. He got to his feet and dragged Jason back to Dick’s room. He pulled Jason into bed with him while the argument dragged on downstairs. 

“Willis used to throw stuff all the time.” Jason whispered, pressing his face into Dick’s chest. Dick held him close and stayed awake until the younger boy fell asleep. 

At some point the arguing died down and Dick was waiting for Bruce to appear at the doorway to check on them. He never did and Dick quickly nodded off, holding Jason as tightly as he could. 

When he woke up in the morning he untangled himself from Jason and stumbled to the kitchen. Alfried smiled at his disheveled state and placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. 

“Th’nks Alfie.” Dick groaned, slowly bringing a spoonful of cereal to his lips. 

Harvey walked in and Dick’s eyes went wide. Harvey looked around with apathetic eyes and grabbed some food for himself. Alfred eyed the man and gave Dick a cautious look before hurrying out of the kitchen, probably to get Bruce out of bed. 

“Mornin’ Harvey.” Dick greeted carefully. The air around Harvey was different and dangerous. 

Harvey scoffed in response and rolled his eyes. He started eating, leaning against the furthest counter and glaring at the wall. Dick knew he was upset and it would probably be best not to provoke him but he didn’t like seeing Harvey like this. 

“You know, Bruce always answers business calls when he’s with us. It’s nothing against you Harvey.” Dick explained, hoping to calm the still angry man. 

Harvy slammed his cup down and Dick turned at the sound to see Harvey charging toward him. Dick didn’t expect the slap but soon enough he was on the ground, thrown out of his seat by the force of Harvey’s slap and holding the side of his face. He stared up at Harvey as he loomed over him and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes

“You’re a liar just like your dad.” Harvey growled. 

Dick flinched away and watched Harvey pull back his foot. He braced for a kick but Jason came out of nowhere and pushed the man away. Jason stood between Dick and Harvey and held out his arms. 

“Get the fuck away you jerk!” Jason screamed. 

Dick was shaking now and Jason looked over his shoulder and grimaced. 

“You alright Dickie?” Jason asked. 

Harvey lunged forward and grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt. He held him up and started screaming at him. Dick got to his feet and tried to pull Jason away but got an elbow to the jaw instead and fell again. Jason called out to him and Harvey slammed him against the fridge, sending pictures and art projects floating to the ground. 

Dick blinked hard and tried to get to his feet again but wobbled too much. He sat on the floor and started crying. 

Just then Bruce came racing in, yanking Jason out of Harvey’s grip and shoving the man into the counter. Bruce released Jason and stared at Harvey with hurt and disbelief plain on his face. Jason ran to Dick’s side and held him close. Dick gripped Jason's shirt and shook, turning his face away from Harvey. 

He’d never been scared of people before. He always saw the best in people. But Harvey was downright terrifying right now. He didn’t know how Jason was staying so calm right now but all that mattered right now was that Bruce was here now. 

Bruce locked eyes with Dick and no doubt saw the bruises beginning to form on his face. He frowned and turned a deadly glare on Harvey. 

“Harvey, this has gone too far. Get out before I call the cops.” Bruce barked. Harvey laughed bitterly before storming past them and out of the kitchen. 

Alfred followed, promising to return shortly. 

Bruce crouched next to Dick and turned his face to the light to check his injuries. He instructed Dick to bare his teeth and open his mouth. He checked the bruises on his arms from the fall and sighed when nothing else seemed injured. He took a look at Jason next but Harvey hadn’t had enough time to hurt him. 

Bruce held Dick’s face in his hands and wiped the tears away with a thumb. 

“I’m so sorry chum.” Bruce murmured, his face falling. 

“It’s alright Burce,” Dick answered shakily, “Jay’s got my back.” 

Jason beamed at Dick and Bruce scooped both of them up into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more of Bruce's love life. I'm really enjoying writing this series.


	3. Miss Mariam Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariam seems determined to make life hard for Tim, but when Dick and Jason catch her Tim will learn that no one messes with a Wayne.

When Tim joined their family, Jason and Dick were instantly protective. Any person that Bruce brought home had to be thoroughly vetted before they were allowed anywhere near Tim. 

After a couple weeks of dating Bruce, Mariam seemed safe enough. She was sweet and kind and friendly. Jason purposefully spilled many drinks on her to gauge how she dealt with anger. 

Everytime Jason did something to annoy her she always acted calmly and simply scolded him with an amused smile. Jason and Dick felt she was good so it didn’t matter much when Bruce announced that she would be staying with them for a few weeks. 

Tim was originally very pleased with that. When he first met Mariam she was sweet and he told Jason and Dick that he liked her when they’d asked. But Mariam quickly changed. 

Tim was used to being ignored but that was not the case when he came to live with Bruce. Bruce, Alfred, and Tim’s new brothers always included him. They talked to him like he mattered, like they actually enjoyed his presence. He stopped feeling like a burden and he’d come a long way from the shy boy he once was. 

But Mariam seemed determined to remind him. The first week she’d spent with them went smoothly. Jason and Dick never left her alone with Tim until she passed their tests. As that week went on however Dick and Jason got more comfortable. One night, when Dick was out with friends and Jason was stuck in the library with a new book, Mariam found Tim in the living room.

He was messing around with the laptop Bruce had bought him when he moved in. Mariam walked into the room and sat on the couch. 

“What are you up to Timothy?” Mariam hummed. 

Tim looked up at her and smiled before holding up the computer, “I’m making my own video game.” 

Mariam hummed, her eyes darting around before she leaned in and murmured, “You must be so happy Bruce took you in, right?” 

Tim stiffened and leaned away from Mariam, suddenly very uncomfortable. He only really talked to Dick or Jason about how he felt. He didn’t even like talking to Bruce about that stuff. 

“I guess so.” Tim muttured, scooting further away. 

Mariam moved with him and hissed, “There’s a million poor kids out there but you’ve never left the lap of luxury. Don’t you think that’s unfair? Do you even deserve it?” 

Tim turned a surprised look on her but Mariam was still smiling. Tim moved to get up and get Bruce, Dick always told him if anyone was ever rude to him he needed to tell Bruce, but Mariam grabbed his arm. His laptop fell to the floor and Tim was too surprised to worry about it getting damaged. 

“What? You aren’t going to say anything to Bruce, are you? You know how much he likes me…do you really want to ruin that for him?” Mariam demanded, giving his arm a painful little squeeze. Tim squirmed and let out a whine. Mariam released him and a wicked smirk and told him to go away. 

Tim scooped up his laptop and ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Maybe Mariam was right, maybe he didn’t deserve everything Bruce had given him. Tim had gone from one luxurious home to another and there was no doubt that his brothers had come from much worse. 

From that day on, Tim kept to himself. If he stayed quiet more because maybe he’d be less of a burden. Whenever they were alone, Mariam would remind Tim of how much of a disappointment he was. 

Jason and Dick noticed the change but Tim always changed the subject when they asked about it. 

One day, a couple weeks after Mariam had first moved in, Bruce had left the house with Alfred, leaving Dick in charge of the boys and Mariam in charge of all of them. Mariam left them to their own devices, much to Tim’s relief. 

Dick suggested they watch a movie but Jason wanted to read. They were about to go their separate ways and Tim panicked. He wanted to be all together so Mariam wouldn’t bother him today so he grabbed Dick’s hand and Jason's sleeve and whined in protest. 

Jason looked annoyed but Dick was more concerned than anything. He crouched to Tim’s level and asked Tim what was wrong. 

“I just thought we could do something all together.” he murmured. 

Dick narrowed his eyes, obviously hearing the desperation in Tim’s voice. He nodded anyway and when Jason declared he wasn’t going to watch some boring movie, Dick sighed and said they could all read in the library. 

Jason settled into his favorite chair and pulled out a book he’d been reading for a while. Dick offered to read Tim a story and Tim accepted. He sat next to Dick as Dick read aloud and let himself relax. He’d been on guard lately, waiting for Mariam to find him and break him down. 

After a couple hours, Jason declared he was hungry and wanted a snack. Dick rolled his eyes but got to his feet anyway. 

“I’ll be back, alright Timmy?” Dick promised. Tim nodded and shifted so he was closer to Jason. 

“I gotta pee.” Jason yawned, “Don’t touch my book pipsqueak.” Jason teased, sticking his tongue out as he left. 

Tim immediately tensed up, watching the door and waiting for Mariam to show up. She might be in the kitchen so she would be too busy with Dick to come bother Tim. Tim heard footsteps approaching and got to his feet, ready to run to his room if he needed to. He was too late though as Mariam suddenly appeared, blocking the doorway. 

“My, my, little Timmy. Why do you insist on wasting Dick and Jason’s time?” Mariam sneered at him, “You’re just a scared little boy, aren’t you?” 

Tim felt tears spring up and rubbed at his eyes furiously. He wanted to tell her that wasn’t true but he couldn’t even meet her eyes. He felt his entire body shaking and hated himself when that only made Mariam laugh. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” a furious voice growled. Mariam spun around and Jason shoved her aside and stormed into the library, putting himself in front of Tim. 

Mariam floundered for a response but Dick interrupted her, entering the room with a plate of biscuits and sighing, “Jason, language. That’s no way to talk to Mariam.” 

Mariam smiled sweetly and that just made Tim cry harder. Dick finally seemed to notice the crying boy and kneeled in front of him. 

“Hey, Timmy, it’s okay kiddo.” Dick soothed, setting aside the biscuits and pulling Tim into his lap. 

“This bitch called Tim a scared little boy! She said Timmy was wasting our time!” Jason cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Mariam. 

Mariam placed a hand on her chest and pulled a surprise face. Tim shook his head and shoved his face into Dick’s shoulder, wanting Mariam to disappear. 

Dick raised Tim’s chin with a soft hand and asked, “That true Timmy?” 

Dick didn’t seem mad or annoyed like Mariam would say he was. Tim only saw genuine concern. 

Mariam took a step closer and explained, “Dick, sweetheart, I never did anything of the sort. I was simply-” 

“Shut up. I asked Tim, not you.” Dick interrupted, just as Jason took a threatening step toward her, keeping her away from Dick and Tim. Dick turned his eyes back on Tim and asked again. 

Tim forced himself to ignore the glare from Mariam and nodded before sobbing, “She said I was a burden and that Bruce should have helped more poor kids and not me.”

Dick’s blue eyes darkened and he got up. He nudged Tim toward Jason, who instantly wrapped an arm across Tim’s still shaking shoulders. Dick faced Mariam and smiled. 

“You seemed fine, but I guess we were mistaken. I’m going to give you ten minutes to grab whatever crap you can carry and get out before I call the cops.” Dick sighed. 

Mariam looked past the older boy and snarled, “You’re defending some rich brat? You-”

“That rich brat is my brother and if you want to get out of here unharmed I suggest you shut up and get out.” Dick cut off, his tone icy and deadly. 

Mariam’s eyes widened and she summoned the last of her courage to mutter, “You hit me and I’ll tell Bruce you monsters attacked me.” 

Dick let out a cruel laugh and sighed, “Lady you are downright stupid if you think Bruce will listen to you and not us. Nine minutes now. Get going.” 

Dick moved her out of the room with gentle but insistent nudges. She started yelling and shouting but Dick just kept moving her down the hall, calling out the time she had left to leave them. When Mariam was far enough Jason crouched in front of Tim. 

“Is this why you’ve been so strange these past weeks? Has she been bugging you all this time?” Jason demanded. He seemed furious but Tim somehow understood that that anger was not directed at him. 

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes again before nodding. Jason’s face fell and he pulled Tim into a hug. 

“Listen, you brat. Never let anyone talk to you like that, alright?” Jason pulled away and held Tim at arms length. He glared at Tim and promised, “Dick and I got your back, kid. Anyone who messes with you, messes with us. Understand?” 

Tim nodded, bringing a smile to Jason’s face. Jason got up and took Tim's hand and together they walked down the hall in search of Dick. They couldn’t find him inside and they no longer heard Mariam so they hurried down another hall and peered through the windows that faced the front of the manor. 

Dick stood next to Mariam, his hand clamped firmly on her elbow to keep her there. Mariam was speaking, talking rapidly to Dick, but it was like Dick didn’t even hear her. A cab finally pulled up and Dick released her arm. She gave him and the house one last glare before climbing inside. The cab pulled away and Dick visibly relaxed. Jason and Tim met him at the door and Dick scooped Tim into his arms. Tim wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck and felt all the negative ideas Mariam had planted in him disappearing. 

Dick carried Tim to the movie room with Jason trailing behind them. They were halfway through their second movie when Bruce arrived. 

“Dick, would you like to explain why I got several calls from Mariam about you kicking her out and threatening her?” Bruce demanded, looking angry but concerned. 

Dick tossed Bruce a casual look and explained the day's events. Bruce’s angry look was replaced by a sad one and he sat beside Tim and held him close. Bruce murmured quick apologies, promising to be more careful. 

“I’m alright Bruce.” Tim hummed, patting Bruce’s cheek, “Jason and Dick had my back.” 

Jason and Dick beamed brightly and crawled over to Bruce and Tim to hug them both. Tim snuggled close to his family and felt at ease for the first time in a long while.


	4. Miss. Anders Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass doesn't like talking. That shouldn't be a problem right? Well to some it is. That doesn't matter though because the Wayne's look out for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence. Wild times. Anyway here's Cass! Sorry if she's out of character I'll admit I don't know that much about her. Anyway thank you for the kudos and your kind comments. I'll try to update again soon! Thank you and enjoy!

Cass was quiet. That’s what Jason always associated her with; silence. Tim was quiet too, but he could be coaxed out of his silence easily. Cass on the other hand seemed to prefer her little bubble of silence. She didn’t mind when the others broke the silence, which Jason was grateful for. He couldn’t handle the silence. 

Cass was just a year older than Tim but the two got along great. Jason was oddly comforted by that. He knew Tim and Cass had trouble finding friends due to their introvertedness but with the two of them sticking so close to each other, he never had to worry about them feeling alone. 

That didn’t stop other people from making them feel alone. 

When Cass first joined their family, Bruce was careful about who came to the house or what events they attended. Cass was wary of people and Bruce, with the guidance of Alfred and Dick of course, made sure to ease her into the public eye. 

Cass still despised galas. Jason shared her sentiments but Dick normally pulled some sort of scheme to make sure they enjoyed their time. Tonight, his teenage brother was too busy drooling over Barbara Gordon to really be any help with killing his younger sibling’s boredom. Jason took one look at his awkward brother, who was trying and failing to seem casual while he flirted with Barbara, and decided to let the Golden Boy take a day off. 

He spotted Bruce near the front of the room and grimaced as his date wrapped her arms around his waist. Jason scanned the crowd again and noticed Tim and Cass perched at the snack table, watching Dick with mischief alight in their eyes. Jason smirked and made his way over, expertly dancing around the moving crowd. 

“Ten bucks says Dickie Bird gets his heart broken tonight.” Jason snickered. Tim spun his head toward him, surprised by his sudden appearance. Cass didn’t flinch, which intrigued Jason more than anything. 

“I think she likes him too.” Tim murmured, blushing nervously. Jason rewarded him with a smile and nodded toward Cass. 

“What do you think, Cassie? Heart will be broken,” Jason held up one finger, “or she’ll like him back.” Jason finished, holding up two fingers. 

Cass turned back to watch their eldest brother, tilting her head to the side in consideration before holding out two fingers. Jason whistled and nodded, leaning against the wall to watch what would happen. 

The siblings were so caught up in their oldest brother’s attempt at love that they didn’t even hear Bruce’s date approach them until she spoke. 

“Now, what are you sweethearts up to?” she asked sweetly. 

Tim actually flinched, backing away from the woman. He recovered quickly though, answering with a polite smile, “Just waiting for Bruce to take us home.” 

She laughed sweetly, nodding as if she would rather be anywhere else. Jason knew it was an act, women like her thrived in places like this. 

“You all look rather dashing tonight. Cassandra, sweetheart, you look so pretty in your dress. Like a princess!” the woman squealed, her smile stretching too far. Tim and Jason thanked her for her compliments, turning back toward Dick and Barbara. They grinned when Barbara suddenly leaned forward and whispered something to Dick, causing him to blush.

Bruce’s date wasn’t satisfied apparently because she said, “Cassandra, did you hear me? I gave you a compliment, you should say thank you.” 

Jason’s eyebrows rose, his smile fading. Tim’s smile dropped as well, and he turned to the woman, a wary look on his face. Cass didn’t react, but her smile did disappear, awakening hot rage in Jason. 

“Cass doesn’t like talking.” Jason spat, glaring at the woman. 

She met his glare with a polite smile and continued, “I understand darling but she should still be polite.” 

Tim frowned, stepping forward slightly and putting himself in front of Cass’ still form. Jason was so proud he momentarily forgot his anger. 

“You can’t talk about her like that. She doesn’t like talking and she’s a kid. You’re the old lady here, you should be polite.” Tim practically screamed. Cass finally moved, simply turning and placing a comforting hand on Tim’s shoulder. 

“You can’t speak to me like that!” the woman cried back. She looked around the crowd with an embarrassed grimace. 

Jason stepped forward but suddenly a head full of fiery red hair stepped in his way, placing a soft hand on his shoulder to keep him back. 

Barbara Gordon was staring at the woman and smiled sweetly before saying, “Miss. Anders it is so nice to see you again. How are you?” 

Miss. Anders sputtered before responding. She attempted to explain the situation to Barbara but the girl continued to steer the conversation toward Miss. Anders’ outfit or appearance, always with a polite smile and a hand on Jason’s shoulder. 

Soon enough Bruce and Dick joined the group. Bruce took Miss. Anders’ arm, leading her away and promising DIck he would return. Dick nodded, throwing a rather dark look at Miss. Anders. 

Dick kneeled in front of Cass and Jason shook off Barbara’s hand to stand with Dick. 

“You okay, Cassie?” Dick murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. Cass nodded, latching on to Dick’s sleeve and staying close to him when Dick stood. Tim planted himself on her other side, looking close to tears. 

Jason noticed all the eyes on them and frowned, “We should wait for Bruce outside.” 

Dick nodded, his smile appreciative. Jason hated that he buzzed at the praise. Jason led them outside and surprisingly, Barbara followed them. When they finally got outside Tim broke down. Dick was quick to pull Tim into a hug, patting his hair and murmuring hushed assurances. 

Cass tilted her head and tugged at Jason's sleeve. He looked at her and she pointed at Tim, shrugging. Her words were clear to Jason and he sighed, wishing Dick would notice and take over. Dick was too busy with calming Tim though so Jason explained. 

“He’s upset that someone talked to you like that.” Jason said. Tim had quieted down enough to hear them and he stared at Cass with wide eyes. 

“No one should talk to you like that!” he said, his voice wobbling precariously. 

Dick smiled proudly and nodded at Cass, “He’s right Cass.” 

Jason caught Barbara’s soft smile, which was aimed at Dick, and suddenly regretted his earlier bet. 

“Why cry?” Cass asked. That stunned her brothers; Cass rarely spoke when they weren’t home. 

Jason was the first to recover. He placed a firm hand on Cass’ shoulder and said, “Because we care about you. And it makes us sad to see people acting like jerks to you.” 

He tensed when Cass didn’t immediately react, but relaxed when she nodded. She went to Tim’s side and patted his back, coaxing a small smile from the younger boy. Dick beamed at Jason and winked at him, causing Jason to blush and look away. The door suddenly opened again and Bruce joined his children with a tired look and an angry red mark on his cheek. 

“Did she… did she hit you?” Jason demanded, already rolling up his sleeves. Bruce smirked, looping an arm around Jason’s shoulders and giving him an awkward side hug. 

“Leave it Jaylad, let’s go home.” Bruce sighed. Jason wiggled out of his hold and threw a look back at the door. Dick cleared his throat purposefully and Jason let out a resigned sigh. He turned back and watched Bruce pick Cass up. Cass gave him a big smile and patted his cheek with her small hand. Tim latched on to Bruce’s other arm and Bruce walked his youngest children toward the waiting car. 

Jason followed but paused at the car door, turning just in time to see Barbara give Dick a quick kiss on the cheek. She disappeared back inside and Dick stood frozen for a moment, his face a startling shade of red. Alfred called to Dick, breaking him out of his trance. He joined them in the car and refused to make eye contact, his mouth agape. 

Jason giggled but then Cass leaned over from her seat beside Bruce and whispered, “You lost.” 

Jason pouted and Tim broke out into a fit of giggles while Bruce leaned toward Dick and muttered that they were due for a long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter and I actually like how it looks. Anyway I hope you're all doing well. Again, I'll try to update soon so look forward to baby Damian! Stay home and stay safe folks!


	5. Jack Napier (Joker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim didn't really understand all of Jack's jokes but he did understand his siblings more than anyone else. When one of Jack's jokes goes too far, Tim has to strike out of his comfort zone to protect his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a weird ship honestly. I also couldn't find just one answer on Joker's real name so take the one that seemed ost popular. Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!

Duke was special. That’s what Tim thought of him at least. Duke was different than the rest of them. First off, he was adopted by Bruce at a later age than the rest of them. That meant Duke didn’t get babied as much as he or Cass did. Secondly, he was...different. He wasn’t shy like Cass or Tim but he wasn’t as social as Dick either. And although he was more even tempered than Jason, they got along great immediately. Then again, Duke got along great with everyone. 

Tim liked Duke. And he didn’t understand how anyone couldn’t. But when Duke was adopted, the media seemed to take a special interest in him. Tim was old enough to see what people said about Duke. He just didn’t understand it. 

They said it was wrong for Bruce to adopt a kid like Duke. But what did that even mean? Duke was kind and fun and helpful. Who wouldn’t want a kid like that? 

Nothing the media said seemed to bother Bruce or Duke though. Tim on the other hand often found himself ripping up magazines or newspapers when they wrote such things. Dick commented once how that was Jason’s influence. Jason didn’t deny it. 

That was another thing. Jason and Dick seemed to handle it all so well. If someone ever did say something about Duke, they expertly shot down whatever comment came out of that person's mouth. Maybe it had something to do with the way the media treated them when they were adopted. Tim didn’t have those experiences so he couldn’t quite grasp those skills either. 

That didn’t stop him from protecting his brother when he needed to. 

Jack Napier was one of Bruce’s newest flings and they’d been going out for quite some time. Jack was alright, though Dick and Jason never seemed to enjoy his company. They usually hid out in their rooms when the man came to visit and they refused to tell Bruce why. 

Jack liked making jokes and didn’t seem to mind when Tim or Cass didn’t laugh. Duke liked Jack's jokes and always seemed to understand them. Which Tim added to the list of things that made him different. 

One day, Jack showed up at the manor to pick up Bruce for a date. Tim and his siblings were settled in the living room when Bruce answered the door. Tim heard Bruce excuse himself to finish getting ready and a minute later Jack entered the living room with his signature smile. 

Dick was sitting beside Jason, so close that Jason felt when Dick tensed. Jason looked up and scowled at Jack’s smile. 

“Hey kiddos! Hope you don’t mind me stealing your dad tonight.” Jack laughed and Dick winced. 

Tim knew something had happened before he was adopted that caused Dick to be tense around strange men, but he didn’t understand what it was about Jack that made Dick so nervous. He did understand why it made Jason so mad. Anything that affected Dick affected Jason. 

Dick got up suddenly, skirting around Jack on his way to the hall. 

“Oh Dickie, I promise I’ll bring him back in one piece!” Jack cackled after Dicks retreating form. 

Jason eyed his younger siblings warily before getting to his feet and following Dick. 

“You don’t get to call him that.” Jason spat as he passed Jack. 

Tim watched his brothers leave, unease growing in the pit of his stomach. Was there a reason they didn’t like Jack? Was he dangerous? Tim doubted it. If Jack was dangerous there was no way Dick or Jason would leave their younger siblings alone with him. 

Then what was it?

“Those boys are so serious.” Jack sighed, sitting at the end of the couch. Tim and Duke shared a cautious look while Cass squinted at Jack. 

“Don’t you agree, Cassie?” Jack asked, mischief in his eyes. Cass, of course, didn’t answer. Jack said, “What? Cat got your tongue?” 

Tim squirmed uneasily in his seat but Cass didn’t react, making Tim hesitate. He knew Jason or Dick wouldn’t like that joke very much so was Tim supposed to say something?

“Where are you guys going today?” Duke said from his seat next to Tim. Duke was smiling brightly so Tim felt himself relax. 

“Just out to dinner. I promise there’ll be enough of him leftover for you all to eat as well.” Jack murmured seriously. 

Tim furrowed his brow and bit his lip nervously when Duke started laughing. He didn’t get it, why would Jack eat Bruce? Why would they want to eat him too? 

Tim’s eyes darted down to Cass, who hadn’t moved from her spot on the floor. She was coloring in a notebook and didn’t seem to be listening to Jack at all. Cass’ picture caught Tim’s eye though. It was a stick figure of a man with green hair and his mouth hung open with large letters branching across the page. 

HAHAHAHA

It oddly comforted Tim to know he wasn’t the only one confused by Jack’s laughter. He looked up again and panicked. Something had happened, something that made Duke shrink into himself. Tim stared at Jack, who was smiling. Now Tim felt rightfully unsettled. 

“Oh don’t be like that Duke, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Jack sneered. Duke grimaced and his eyes darted to the floor anxiously. 

Tim was scared now. This was different than most times. Most times when Tim defended his siblings, either Dick or Jason would back him up. Even their presence was enough to give Tim the courage to speak out. But neither Dick nor Jason were here. That didn’t change the fact that Duke was obviously hurt by something. 

“Duke?” Tim asked. Duke flinched and gave Tim a shaky smile. 

“Don’t worry Timmy, Duke’s fine. Right kiddo?” Jack pressed, his smile twitching. 

“Uh, I don’t, uh,” Duke trailed off, leaning away from Jack and subconsciously into Tim. Cass was watching them now, sitting up on the floor and eyeing Jack with an icy stare. 

At that moment, Bruce entered the room. He smiled at them, moving to give Jack a quick peck on the cheek. The other man got to his feet, that eerie smile still on his face. Bruce eyed them curiously, his brows drawing together when he noticed Duke’s posture. 

“Duke, are you alright?” Bruce asked, moving away from Jack to crouch in front of Duke. Duke nodded, forcing a smile. Duke promised he was fine and Bruce still looked doubtful but he got to his feet anyway. 

Tim bit his lip and watched Bruce and Jack move away. One look at Duke’s slumped form and Tim knew he couldn’t let it slide. 

“Bruce, wait!” Tim cried, shocking himself. Duke’s head snapped toward him, shock and panic clear on his features. Bruce and Jack turned to him as well and Tim shifted nervously under their gazes. Tim glared at Jack and muttered, “He said something to Duke.”

Duke winced again, looking at the floor and refusing to meet Bruce’s gaze. 

“What?” Bruce sputtered. 

He turned to Jack, who simply laughed, “Oh Bruce I just made a harmless joke.” 

Tim frowned, reaching over to grab Duke’s hand. Duke jumped at the contact and gave Tim a puzzled look. Cass got to her feet and sat next to Duke, glaring at Jack. 

“Tell him.” Tim urged, drawing on Duke’s scared expression for strength. He could be like Jason or Dick if it meant protecting his brother. 

Duke sucked in a deep breath and turned to Bruce, “He made a joke about...people like me.” 

Bruce and Tim made identical expressions of confusion but Duke’s words seemed to click faster for Bruce. 

“What the hell were you thinking? You can’t say that stuff to my son, let alone anyone!” Bruce roared, rounding on Jack. Jack simply chuckled and Tim tightened his grip on Duke’s hand. 

“Bruce, c’mon. A kid like him is going to hear that kind of stuff eventually. He just needs thicker skin.” Jack snorted, placing a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I will have none of that under my roof. I think it’s time you leave.” Bruce growled darkly, ripping Jack’s arm off his shoulder. Tim felt himself smile when Jack sent an angry look their way. 

“Oh come on Bruce! At least the other brats look like you, that one looks nothing like you! You think people aren’t going to say anything?” Jack laughed cruelly. 

“That one is my son. It doesn’t matter what everyone else says. In fact, it doesn’t matter what you say. I want you to leave.” Bruce ordered. Tim was amazed that Jack wasn’t melting under the scrutiny of Bruce’s gaze. An angry Bruce was a scary Bruce. 

Cass suddenly got to her feet as Jack erupted. He started cursing out Bruce, making awful jokes as he went on. Cass grabbed Tim’s hand, dragging both Tim and Duke out of the room. 

They went up stairs and once they reached the landing, Duke let out a quiet sob. Tim froze, turning to the boy. Duke had tears spilling down his face and his hand shook in Tim’s grasp. Cass patted his arm slowly, taking hold of his other hand and nudging him down the hall. 

Dick’s door was ajar so they went inside. What they saw shocked them. Dick was sitting in his bed, his head in his hands and his knees drawn up tightly. He looked impossibly small. He was shaking and crying, muttering inaudible words to Jason. Jason was also on the bed, sitting across from him with a hand on his older brother’s knee. He was murmuring assurances to Dick but stopped when he spotted them. His eyes fell on Duke and he frowned, eyes darting to the door. Dick looked up at his silence and stared at them with red-rimmed eyes. 

“Duke? Are you okay? Did he,” Dick’s voice choked up and his eyes filled with more tears, “did he hurt you?” 

Duke shook his head, launching himself forward onto Dick’s bed. Dick was quick to pull Duke into his lap, holding him close. Duke let himself cry quietly into the teen’s shoulder, griping fistfuls of the older boy's shirt. Jason looked to Tim for an explanation but it was Cass who spoke up. 

“Jack made a mean joke.” Cass reported, frowning at the carpet. Jason’s frown deepened and he jerked his head, silently inviting them to join them on the bed. Cass and Tim crawled up, perching around Duke and Dick. 

Duke’s sobs subsided and he pulled himself away from Dick, though he remained in Dick’s lap. He reached up and wiped a tear from Dick’s cheek, making Dick smile softly. 

“Are you okay Dick?” Tim asked, looking down when Dick looked over at him. Dick tapped Tim’s forehead and when Tim looked up he motioned for Tim to get closer. Tim settled next to Dick and leaned into him, feeling safe and relieved that he didn’t have to be so brave anymore. 

“Dickie’s okay guys.” Jason promised, pulling Cass to his side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Dick agreed, shutting his eyes briefly and pressing his younger siblings closer.

“So did Bruce catch the asshole in the act?” Jason spat. Dick opened his eyes to send Jason a warning glare for his language but Jason hardly noticed. 

“No. I wasn’t gonna tell Bruce.” Duke admitted, slouching slightly. 

Dick’s eyes widened and he turned Duke so the younger boy was looking directly at him, “Duke. You always have to tell Bruce.” Dick pulled Duke into another hug and muttered, “Promise me you’ll always go to Bruce if anyway dares to hurt you.” 

Duke shut his eyes and nodded, a couple more tears spilling out. 

“So what happened to cause all that?” Jason pressed. He jerked his head toward the door, where the sounds of Jack’s screaming continued. 

“Tim told Bruce.” Cass explained, beaming brightly. Tim blushed when his older brothers turned to look at him. What confused him mostly was that they didn’t seem surprised. Adults always said how shy he was and anytime he got into a fight at school, usually on behalf of his siblings, the teachers always told Bruce they never expected such behavior from him. 

Dick smiled tiredly and nodded, “Sounds like Timmy.” 

He kept one arm around Duke and extended his other to curl around Tim. Tim nuzzled closer, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. Jason rewarded him with an appreciative smirk and Cass smiled slyly. 

Tim tensed when the door opened. Bruce stood in the doorway, staring at them with a sad smile. His smile fell when he took in the sight of his oldest and youngest child wrapped together with tears in their eyes. 

“Duke? Dick? Are you two alright?” Bruce murmured, keeping his voice low and soft. He moved to the bed, taking a seat at the edge. The mattress dipped with his added weight and it concerned Tim that neither Jason nor Dick made a joke. 

Duke nodded slowly, allowing himself to be coaxed out of Dick’s lap and into Bruce’s lap. 

“I’m really sorry I let someone like that into this house, Duke. I need you to know that if anyone ever speaks to you like that again you can come to me.” Bruce said, clutching Duke to his chest desperately. 

“Even if you like them? A lot?” Duke mumbled. 

Bruce held him tighter and whispered, “I can never like or love anyone more than you kids. Got it?” 

Duke giggled, “Got it.”

Bruce sighed and looked at his oldest next. 

“Dick, are you okay?” 

Dick nodded, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Tim expected Bruce to catch Dick’s lie but the older man simply smiled and turned back to Duke. 

Tim looked up at his big brother and grabbed hold of his hand. Dick jumped and looked down at Tim, grinning before wrapping his arms around Tim and tipping him into his lap. Tim giggled and Dick laughed, a real, genuine laugh. Jason and Cass shared a look before crawling over and joining in the impromptu cuddle-fight. Duke squirmed out of Bruce’s hold and launched himself at his siblings. Bruce chuckled and got to his feet, headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Jason cried from under Dick, “Are you worried your brittle bones are going to break if you take us on, old man?” 

Tim burst out into a fit of laughter and his siblings joined in, throwing in a couple more jokes. Bruce smirked, one brow raised in amusement, before leaping at the bed. They all screamed, scrambling around and laughing as Bruce grabbed them. 

Tim felt his chest ache and felt overjoyed. So this is what it felt like to understand jokes. Maybe it was just Jack then. Because the Waynes definitely knew how to joke. Tim was tossed over Jason’s shoulder and squealed. 

His family was messy and they were each very different from each other. But he knew they had his back and he had theirs. And nothing else really mattered to Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really liked this one. Next one will include Talia and Damian. Also please be assured that Dick's frustration/ panic will be explained by the end. After Talia's chapter I'll have one more to wrap this series up. Thanks for sticking around guys it means alot. Stay tuned!


	6. Talia Al Ghul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass could tell that Talia was dangerous. She grew up around dangerous people such as her father and mother. Even Bruce was dangerous in his own way, though his children were hardly ever the ones in danger. It was usually those who dared to harm them, so Cass understood that if Talia ever got too dangerous, Bruce would handle it. 
> 
> Talia has been hurting Damian for too long so his siblings make a plan to ensure that he stays safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO college started up and let me tell you I have more free time than I anticipated but also I'm ridiculously tired all the time. However, I did this instead of hw cuz hw is LAME. I hope yall enjoy this one. I didn't know how to explain it but Talia isn't married to Bruce here, she's just staying with them.

Cass could tell that Talia was dangerous. She grew up around dangerous people such as her father and mother. Even Bruce was dangerous in his own way, though his children were hardly ever the ones in danger. It was usually those who dared to harm them, so Cass understood that if Talia ever got too dangerous, Bruce would handle it. 

But when Talia came to them, a two year old child in her arms, Bruce couldn’t turn her away. Especially since that child was his. It was obvious that Bruce was furious that something like this was hidden from him, but over the years he’d gotten better at hiding his anger from them. He did have many private conversations with Talia that Dick was careful to distract the rest of them from.

Damian blended very quickly into their family. Tim and Jason were cautious at first, worried that now that Bruce had his own son, he wouldn’t want them anymore. Dick was quick to convince them otherwise, promising them that Bruce chose them for a reason; because he loved them. 

Dick himself grew rather attached to Damian. Whenever he had the chance he would sweep the toddler into his arms and whisk him away to some sort of activity. Cass often found herself with the strong desire to do the same. She’d never been around children as young as Damian and he had a certain cuteness to him. But she always kept her distance, especially if Talia was around. Something about the older woman did not sit right with Cass. 

Cass and her siblings never had to worry though. Dick was almost eighteen and the older he got the bigger and stronger he became. He became a personification of the strength they all associated with him. Tim often slipped up and compared Dick to a ‘super-sibling’. Jason wasn’t that far behind Dick, growing almost as fast.

Damian himself was a sweet child. He liked tormenting Tim and only ever called them by their last names, a very butchered version of their last names, but he was sweet under all of that. Especially with Dick. 

It was hard for Cass to believe her instincts. If Damian was really such a sweet kid, maybe his mother wasn’t that bad?

They were in the playroom when Talia showed her true colors. Dick was sitting on the floor with Damian on his lap. Jason sat across from them and was telling Damian an abridged version of a Shakespeare tale. Dick’s arms were wrapped around Damian, his chin resting on top of the toddlers head. Duke and Tim were leaning on either side of Dick, staring at Jason with wide eyes as he described a sword fight. Cass was lounging on the couch behind them drawing in her notebook. 

Cass was drawing Talia, though it wasn’t an accurate drawing. Talia’s hair was down and she was wearing a green dress and she had a long sword in her hand. Cass was filling in the outline of Talia’s sword when Talia entered the playroom. 

“Damian, time to go. We are going to see Grandfather.” Talia said, her eyes scanning them coldly. Jason’s voice tapered off and he scowled at Talia. Damian whined wordlessly and shifted so he could grab hold of Dick’s shirt. 

Dick bit his lip anxiously before saying, “You know Talia, I could watch Damian while you’re out. Jay didn’t finish his story and I think Damian wants to stay.” 

“Stay!” Damian repeated, frowning at his mother. Cass sat up, drawing a curious look from Jason. He signed a quick question and Cass signed a warning back. Now, Jason tensed up. 

Talia was dangerous and Dick had unknowingly challenged her authority. If Talia were a man, Cass knew her brother wouldn’t have said a word. But Talia was a woman and this lulled Dick into a false sense of safety. Although, if Talia did dare to hurt Dick, she wouldn’t get very far with the rest of them in the room. 

“You insolent brat.” Talia hissed at Damian, causing the child to bury his head into Dick’s chest. Dick was frowning now and he wrapped his arms tighter around Damian. 

“That's no way to talk to a baby!” Jason snapped, getting to his feet. He moved forward and tried to leave the room but Talia grabbed his arm. Jason cried out and Tim and Cass were quick to run to his side, shoving Talia away. Jason grabbed them and dragged them away with him. He stood by Dick, glaring at Talia and keeping Cass and Tim behind him. Dick was on his feet too, one arm keeping Damian propped on his hip and the other arm keeping Duke behind him. 

“I will not have you children compromise my plans for my child. Now, release my son before I force Bruce to discipline you.” Talia stared them down, her hands on her hips and her mouth set in a hard line. Cass could almost imagine a sword in her hands. 

“Go get Bruce, he’ll make sure you never see Damian again.” Dick challenged. Talia’s eyes flashed dangerously and Cass shivered. 

“Would you really do that to Damian? I am his mother and he is the true heir of Bruce. Would you tear all of that away from him for your own selfish desires?” Talia shot back. It seemed to strike like a physical blow because Dick actually took a step back. Cass hated this woman more now than ever. 

Dick sighed in defeat and nudged Duke toward Jason before stepping toward Talia. Talia smiled as she pulled Damian away from Dick’s grasp. Damian whined noisily and reached out for Dick. 

“Enough, Damian.” Talia chastised. She looked down at Dick and smirked, “Apologize.” 

Cass audibly gasped and Jason hissed out a curse under his breath. 

“Dick doesn’t have to apologize for anything!” Tim shouted. 

Talia pinned him with a cool look and Tim ducked back behind Jason. Her eyes slid back to Dick, who stared at her with a furious glint in his eyes. 

“Apologize or I may not come back with Damian.” 

Dick’s shoulders sagged and he sighed before murmuring, “I’m sorry.” 

Talia smiled coldly and turned to leave. She made it halfway down the hall before Damian cried out Dick’s name. Dick stiffened and brought his hands to his face. Cass was the first to pull away from Jason’s protection. She approached Dick carefully and slid her arms around his waist. Dick patted her head and when she looked at him he smiled softly. 

“We can’t let that bitch stay here!” Jason growled, crossing his arms and glaring out the hallway. 

“Language, Jason.” Dick scolded, moving to lay on the couch. He kept one arm over his eyes and another hanging off the couch. Cass crawled up and Dick’s hanging hand reached out to pull her close. 

“Tell Bruce.” Cass suggested. 

Jason regarded her with a nod but his eyebrows scrunched together in thought, “Talia has a point. If we tell Bruce she could get mad and just leave. Then we’d lose the Demon Brat.” 

Dick snorted, “Stop calling him that.” 

“Can Bruce ask to keep Damian? If he tells the police that Talia has plans for Damian, they can take him away from her right?” Tim asked. 

“But we don’t know what she means. How are the police gonna know?” Duke added helpfully. 

Cass sat up and tugged on Dick’s arm. He removed it from his eyes and sent her a questioning look. 

“Phone.” she demanded and Dick raised an eyebrow but fished his phone out of his pocket anyway. Cass held the phone in front of her and activated the camera, pointing it at Jason, “Shakespeare is boring.” 

Jason’s entire face contorted into a frown and he roared, “You don’t even know what you’re talking about!” 

Cass ended the recording and held it toward Dick, “Evidence. Jay is a nerd.” 

Tim and Duke giggled and Jason blushed, snatching the phone from Dick and deleting the video. Dick sat up and smiled, ruffling Cass’ hair. 

“Okay, we’ll get some evidence together and then we can give it to Bruce and he can get full custody!” Dick announced, grinning triumphantly. 

From then on they had a system. Jason and Dick were the only ones with their own phones but anytime the others overhead something they’d grab either boy to start filming. Sometimes the older boys would leave their phones with their siblings, on the off chance that Talia would slip up in front of them.

In one instance, Tim was walking by the library where Talia was sitting with Damian in the seat across from her. Tim knew something interesting was going to take place so he ran to Jason’s room, took his brother’s phone, and started recording. Tim managed to get a four minute long video of Talia explaining to Damian that Bruce’s other children were not his friends and it was his duty to ensure that he stayed strong. After filming this, Tim ran to Dick and cried. Another time, Cass was in the living room with Duke and Damian when Talia came in. She made sure that neither Bruce nor Alfred were around, leading Duke to pull Dick’s phone out of his pocket and press record. 

“Grandfather is waiting Damian. Let’s go.” Talia ordered. Damian looked up from the notebook that he and Cass were drawing in and shook his head. Talia frowned and glared at Duke, who ducked his head nervously. He pretended to play a game on Dick’s phone, sticking his tongue out to imitate concentration. 

Cass looked up at Talia and frowned defiantly. She was playing with fire, as Jason would say, but if they wanted to keep Damian they needed to show people what Talia was really like. 

“What are you looking at, child.” Talia spat. Cass dropped her gaze, handing Damian another marker. Damian was suddenly pulled to his feet. He cried out and attempted to free himself but stopped when Talia tightened her hold. 

“Hurting him.” Cass said, shocking herself and Duke. 

“Then he will learn not to test my patience.” Talia hissed, dragging Damian out of the room. 

Once she was gone, Duke turned off the phone, approaching Cass slowly. Cass felt her entire body shaking. She didn’t like speaking to others, it felt wrong and messy and dangerous. So why had she done it. She didn’t want to, and if she could, she would take the moment back in a heartbeat. But then she remember Damian’s whimper and felt herself calming down. 

“You okay, Cassie?” Duke asked. Cass nodded, smiling at him. 

Cass and her siblings spent another week gathering evidence before approaching Bruce. Talia had taken Damian to his grandfathers again so Dick gathered his siblings and entered Bruce’s study. Bruce raised his brows as they filed in but then Dick and Jason placed their phones on his desk and he instead stared at them with mild curiosity. 

“Talia is abusing Damian. We recorded enough evidence for you to get full custody.” Dick reported, fidgeting nervously. 

Bruce’s jaw dropped but he recovered quickly and took Dick’s phone in his hands. He opened one of the videos and watched. It was a video of Talia berating Dick for distracting Damian during his lessons. In the video, Talia held Damian’s arm, digging her nails into his skin whenever he tried to pull away. 

“How long have you known about this?” Bruce growled, causing Dick to flinch. Bruce scrolled through the other videos and pictures and continued, “You let your little brother deal with this for an entire week before telling me?” 

Dick’s eyes darted to his feet and he struggled to answer but then Cass stepped forward, putting herself between them. She may not like speaking but if she could use her words to help her brothers, then Cass could manage. 

“Talia promised she would take Damian away.” Cass said. Bruce was too stunned by her full sentence to respond. 

Jason took this as his chance to step in, “Dickie already spoke with Barbara’s dad. If you give this to your lawyers, you can get full custody of Damian.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened and he stared at Dick again, “You told Barbara?” 

Dick flinched once more and this time Bruce’s gaze softened. He got up from his seat and stood in front of Dick. Cass could see every line of tension in her brother’s body and prepared herself to jump in if Dick needed to. 

“I’m sorry for getting mad chum. But you should have told me.” Bruce murmured. 

Dick met his eyes and shrugged, “She said she would take Dami away.” 

Bruce sighed and got to his feet. He nodded and promised, “I will take care of this. For now, try and keep Damian and yourselves out of Talia’s way.”

They filed out of the study and Bruce started making some calls. Jason had moved ahead, taking Dick’s hand in his own and whispering assurances. 

“Damian will be okay.” Cass promised, drawing everyone’s eyes to her. Dick smirked and nodded. 

In the weeks that followed police came by to take statements from Cass and her siblings. Dick explained to many officers that Cass didn’t like speaking so they didn’t talk to her much. However, one week after a nasty visit from Talia, who was no longer allowed in the house or near Damian without supervision, Cass did her best to speak. She told whoever she could about everything she had seen.

Bruce pulled her aside after an interview and gave her a big hug. 

“I know this is hard for you, but I am incredibly proud of you.” Bruce said and Cass launched herself into his arms. 

It was another couple weeks of legal battles that Dick did his best to distract all of them from until it was announced that Bruce would have full custody of Damian. Talia was allowed to visit only with Bruce present. When Bruce explained this as best as he could to Damian, the toddler seemed confused. 

As the days went on without Talia, Damian began to understand the change. He didn’t seem to mind much however. And when Talia did visit, the others made sure to be in the room with her as she spoke to Damian under Bruce’s watchful eye. 

Cass knew it would be a bumpy road but at least they were all together. And no one would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually think that my newest chapters are better than the older ones and it's nice to see some changes in my writing. Thank you all for your kind comments! SOme of you already guessed what was wrong with Dick and I hinted at it in this chapter but next chapter is gonna be all about it. 
> 
> Next chapter will be all about Bruce and Clark so if you don't enjoy that ship feel free to duck out, no hard feelings. It will also be the final chapter so thanks for sticking with me this long. 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing good and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible. It's now time for me to be a responsible college student (more like I'm about to BS a couple assignments).


	7. Clark Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's day had started pretty smoothly. Until he walked into his living room to find Clark Kent standing there. Bruce wants Clark to become a part of their life, but Dick can't let himself trust that Clark is any better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow this was way longer than the others and honestly, I love this chapter. It is totally my favorite my favorite out of this entire work. Please enjoy! And thank you for being so patient!

Dick’s day had started pretty smoothly. He woke up to Jason curled up in his bed, his hand tangled in Dick’s hair. Dick had been expecting Jason to come by, seeing as the thunder was so loud last night that it kept even Dick awake. He must have nodded off before Jason joined him. At breakfast he managed to stop a raging Damian from maiming Tim with his spoon. Tim and Damian had been in the middle of some big fight about something Dick knew neither of them remembered. Then, Bruce let Dick drive Cass to her dance lessons. Dick took Duke with him so they could stop at the art supply store after Cass’ class. Bruce was always nervous about any of them being out in the city without him but now that Dick was an adult, ‘nineteen is barely an adult’ Bruce would always mutter, Bruce trusted him to watch his siblings. 

When Dick returned he felt his day taking a turn for the worse. There was an unfamiliar truck in the driveway. Dick parked the car in the garage and let his siblings out of the car. They ran into the house, Duke shouting for Bruce and Cass trailing after him. Dick made his way inside a little slower. He peered around the hallway, not seeing anything amiss. 

He followed the sounds of his siblings talking excitedly toward the living room. Before he could make it to the room though he was pulled into a spare room to his right. Dick panicked for a moment, shoving the offending figure away before he could get a good look. 

“Hey relax!” Jason’s raspy voice snapped. Dick’s eyes adjusted to the dim light and he gave Jason a bored glare. 

“What’s going on Jay?” Dick asked, sending a curious look toward the hallway. He could hear his siblings murmuring excitedly in the living room, their voices overlapping. 

Jason shrugged and picked at his nails. Dick rolled his eyes and pushed his hands away from each other. Jason’s gaze remained on the floor so Dick tapped his brother's forehead to get the younger teen to look at him. 

Jason bit his lip and murmured, “Bruce brought Clark over for lunch. I know you don’t like talking about it but I knew you’d get all freaked out if someone didn’t warn you.” 

Dick’s shoulders tensed up and he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. Jason was staring at him nervously so Dick mustered up a smile and reached over to tug on Jason’s bangs. Jason swatted his hands away, his worried expression melting into a look of fond annoyance. 

“I’ll be alright. Thanks for the heads up dork,” Dick teased. He tugged Jason toward the door with him, tossing his arm over his shoulders as they neared the living room. 

“Whatever you need, dickhead,” Jason whispered back. 

They entered the living room and stepped into a whirlwind of chaos. Tim and Cass were each clinging to one of Bruce’s arms, talking to Bruce at the same time. Damian was glaring at their guest from behind Alfred, muttering under his breath about something that made Alfred’s eyebrows rise. Duke, on the other hand, was standing in front of the new man, chattering excitedly. Clark Kent stood in the middle of it all, smiling politely and nodding at whatever Duke was saying. His gaze caught on Jason and Dick as they entered the room and he sent them a wide smile. 

Dick swallowed, smiling in what he hoped was a polite way. Clark approached, extending his hand in an attempt to greet them. Jason tensed beside Dick and Dick untangled himself from Jason, discreetly blocking Jason from Clark by leaning forward with his own hand outstretched. 

They shook hands and Dick tried not to focus on the strength he could feel coursing through Clark’s arm. He tried not to imagine how much damage Clark could cause with one swing of his arm. Clark’s smile was practically blinding and Dick didn’t trust it at all. Dick had seen many wolves in sheep’s clothing. He could barely allow himself to believe there were any sheep left in the world. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Richard. Bruce talks about you all the time,” Clark said. He smiled at Jason next, who returned his smile with a bored stare. 

Dick spared a quick look toward Bruce, who was currently ignoring his two middle children to watch Clark and his oldest children interact. He raised a brow at Dick; a silent question. Dick nodded and turned back toward Clark. 

“You can call me Dick. And it’s nice to meet you too. I heard you're joining us for lunch?” Dick said with a smile. He still refused to get within Clark’s reach, leaving a pretty awkward gap between them. Oddly enough, Clark didn’t attempt to close that gap. 

“That would be true. I hope I’m not intruding,” Clark added sheepishly. No, not a sheep. Dick wouldn’t get distracted by a facade. 

“There’s plenty of space!” Duke added cheerily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. That broke the tension in the air, allowing Dick to escape Clark’s gaze for a moment. Jason nudged Dick carefully and Dick nodded in response. This was okay, he was okay. He just had to get through a lunch and then Bruce probably wouldn’t bring Clark around for a while. 

Clark and Bruce had been going out for nearly two months now but this was the first time they’d met him. It wasn’t that big of a mystery as to why. Bruce had learned the truth of Dick’s discomfort two years ago, just after Talia was kicked out. They were at a gala when Bruce’s date, a man Dick can’t even remember the name of, came up behind Dick and slung his arm over Dick’s shoulder. The man tried to crack a joke or something but in the next second Dick had tossed the man over his shoulder, scrambling away from the man as soon as he hit the floor. It had caused quite a scene and the car ride home was completed in silence. When they got home, Bruce had sent the younger kids to bed, ordering Dick to stay with him. His siblings had been reluctant to go, Jason being the most vocal about it, but then Alfred had swept them away with a stern look. 

Dick was seated on one of the couches and the second his siblings were out of view he had started crying. Bruce’s angry look had faded away quickly and he crouched in front of Dick. 

“Dick, please chum. Talk to me. What happened tonight?” Bruce had begged. And Dick told him.

Dick told him how he got nervous anytime strangers, especially men, got too close to his siblings on the street. He told Bruce how he couldn’t stand the sound of dishes clattering on counters. He told Bruce how every time men in movies yelled Dick’s shoulders would tense up. 

Bruce had pulled Dick close, apologies flowing from his lips like a prayer. When Dick had calmed down, Bruce promised he wouldn’t bring anyone, male or female, over until he felt the relationship was serious. 

Dick had felt pretty selfish, making Bruce promise such a thing, but it proved to be one of the best things for Dick. Bruce’s dates never came over anymore, and Bruce made sure that whoever he brought to galas stayed by his side the entire night. 

It took a rather heavy weight off Dick’s shoulders.

Dick watched Clark continue his conversation with Duke and understood why Bruce felt it safe to bring him. Dick had to admit, Clark was very good with kids. Even Cass and Tim ventured out from the safety of Bruce’s grasp to get closer. Damian however left Alfred to climb into Dick’s arms. 

Dick held the four year old close, keeping his eyes on Clark. He froze when Clark laughed, reaching over to pat Duke’s shoulder. Jason tensed and moved forward but Dick grabbed Jason’s arm to stop him and they watched with bated breath as Clark’s massive hand came down gently. Clark was careful and made sure that his touch didn’t linger. Duke was still smiling and kept chattering, his eyes practically glowing. Jason and Dick shared an approving look and Dick let his gaze wander. 

Alfred had disappeared to the kitchen at some point and suddenly called for them to join him at the table. Lunch passed without incident, Clark telling the younger kids stories about superheroes and villains. Dick made an effort to ignore him, knowing better than to let himself get swept up in made up worlds. The real villains were outside the manor, and if Dick wasn’t careful, real villains were going to make their way into the manor. Dick would rather die than let any evil get near his family. 

“So Clark,” Jason suddenly said, drawing all eyes toward him, “Metropolis is rated as one of the safest cities in the world. Gotham is probably on the opposite end of that spectrum.” 

“Jason,” Bruce murmured, “Do you have a point here?” 

Jason smiled sweetly, baring his teeth at Clark and refusing to meet Bruce’s warning glance, “Just saying. This relationship seems pretty serious, you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t.”

“Master Jason,” Alfred warned. 

Dick caught Bruce’s stare and shrugged, taking another forkful of food. This was their routine and frankly Bruce could do nothing about it. They always tested Bruce’s dates, why should Clark be an exception. 

“I’m not sure I follow,” Clark mumbled. His eyes darted to Bruce for backup but Bruce was too preoccupied with staring down his second oldest. 

“Look all I’m saying is if this gets super serious, are you gonna move to Gotham?” Jason spat, smiling thinly. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and Clark’s jaw open and shut in his struggle to respond. Jason finally met Bruce’s gaze and laughed bitterly, “Oh c’mon B! You expect Mr. Boy Scout over here to become part of our lives?” 

Clark looked supremely uncomfortable and his eyes jumped down to the table cloth. Dick felt bad, he really did, but all he could focus on was the image of Clark swinging his fist at Jason, or shoving Duke into the wall, or screaming at a crying Damian. This man didn’t deserve the benefit of the doubt. Dick couldn’t afford to feel any sort of sympathy for this man he hardly knew. Not when he had so much at stake.

Bruce took in a deep breath before saying, “Jason I don’t think that is a very appropriate-”

“What? I think that if we’re all gonna start bringing random men to lunch then we should at least be sure those men can answer tough questions.” 

“Jason!” 

Dick tensed, his head shooting up with a gasp. One hand flew to his side to grab Jason’s arm and the other reached toward Damian. Dick locked eyes with Bruce and Bruce’s face fell. Clark looked between them, something calculating behind his eyes. 

“Yes.” 

Even Dick was shocked by that answer. Clark looked at each of them, smiling at the younger children and nodding at Jason with a more serious face. 

“If, one day, Bruce asks me to move to Gotham, I will.” 

Clark turned to his side to meet Bruce’s dumbfounded stare with a blinding smile. Dick hated it but he felt himself relaxing again. He released Jason’s arm and Jason snorted. 

“Then you’re dumber than you look.” 

Bruce sent Jason another warning glare but Clark patted his arm calmly, “Maybe so. However, if I stick with y'all, I don’t think Gotham would be that dangerous.” 

Jason’s eyes widened and he looked to Dick, raising a single brow. Dick nodded and Bruce frowned. Okay, maybe Dick should eventually throw Bruce a bone and tell Jason to back off. But again, anybody who wanted to stay with Bruce had to put up with their antics. And no way was Dick going to trust a man who couldn’t hold his own against Jason. 

“Alright, I’ll bite. What do you mean?” Jason snapped. 

Clark’s eyes danced and Dick tensed again, leaning forward slightly as Clark responded, “Bruce tells me you’re a fighter and I can see that he hasn’t been exaggerating. I doubt a city like this stands a chance against you.” 

Dick had to hand it to him, Clark knew how to talk. Jason preened under the praise, though he hid it well. Jason did go as far as to toss a smirk in Clark’s general direction. Jason nodded at Bruce, a nonverbal truce, before returning to his food. Duke, ever the peacemaker, started another conversation with Clark. The tension at the table bled away and Dick once again locked eyes with Bruce. 

Bruce was not pleased. He looked absolutely furious. Dick wasn’t scared like he normally was, he knew Bruce would never lay a hand on him, but Dick was worried. Bruce’s anger meant he was willing to fight for Clark. That could prove to be an issue, seeing as how Dick still didn’t trust Clark. 

Lunch ended without any other incidents and Clark said his goodbyes. The younger kids ran off to go play but Jason and Dick cornered Bruce in the main hall after he was done seeing Clark to his car. 

“I thought you both were too old for stunts like that,” Bruce sighed, rubbing a hand across his tired face. Jason crossed his arms defiantly, shrugging casually. 

“So you and Clark seem pretty serious. And you obviously trust him,” Dick muttered. 

“You know I wouldn’t be this open if I did not trust him,” Bruce shot back. They glared at each other for a moment before Jason grabbed their attention. 

“So what’s the deal Bruce? You want him to live here or something?” Jason sneered. Bruce frowned, both at Jason’s attitude and his question. 

“Well, if you two could promise me that you would be on your best behaviors I would at least like to invite Clark to spend the night one of these days.” Bruce eyed them carefully before taking in a deep breath and sighing, “Listen boys, I like him. I really like him. And I know this is difficult for both of you but if you could just give him a chance I am sure you can see what I see.” 

An image of Clark with wolves’ teeth flashed in Dick's mind briefly and he shook his head. Bruce’s face fell again and Dick felt his resolve give way. 

“Fine. Do whatever you want B. But if he slips up I’m not accepting any apologies.” Dick met Bruce’s hopeful stare with his own cold one. He was serious. If Bruce vouched for Clark and Clark ended up hurting any of them, Dick would not forgive Bruce. 

“I understand. I thank you for trusting me,” Bruce murmured, smiling slightly. He adopted a more serious face before saying, “However, I still do not condone your behavior today Jason. And Dick, you should know better than to encourage him.”

“Oh whatever old man. I’m nothing compared to all those psychos your buddy is gonna have to deal with when you two go public.” Jason turned on his heel and headed upstairs, waving his hand carelessly as he laughed. 

Bruce seemed to pale at Jason’s warning and he rubbed his hand over his face again. He regarded Dick then, running a critical eye over his entire body. 

“I’m fine B. I don’t trust him, but I also don’t hate him. I stand by what I said though. If he messes up, just once, I’ll take care of him myself.” Even as Dick promised this he knew he wouldn’t be able to actually do anything. The thought of confronting a beast of a man like Clark had Dick shaking all over. 

“I know, chum,” Bruce hummed. He patted Dick on the shoulder before heading toward the kitchen to help Alfred clean up. 

When Bruce said he’d like to have Clark over someday, Dick didn’t expect that day to come so soon. A week after their lunch, Bruce announced that Clark would be going with them to that night’s gala. 

“And since the gala ends late and Clark lives in Metropolis, I would like to have him spend the night,” Bruce explained. 

Dick and his siblings were gathered in the main hall, waiting for Alfred to bring the car around. Jason scoffed, tugging his tie and crossing his arms. Duke and Tim beamed, obviously excited. Cass, on the other hand, immediately looked to Dick. Dick waved off her concern and looked up at Bruce. 

“Just one night?” Dick asked. 

Bruce nodded, “And he will be joining us for breakfast.” 

Dick bit his lip and looked at Jason. Jason was staring at him, tilting his head in a silent question. Dick nodded and sighed, nodding at Bruce next. Bruce seemed to physically relax, bringing a small smile to Dick’s face. 

Bruce had been travelling to Metropolis to see Clark and he had even spent a few nights there. But this would be the first night Clark, or any of Bruce’s dates really, had spent the night in a very long time. When Bruce led them outside, Dick was surprised to see Clark standing by the car, chatting pleasantly with Alfred. He was wearing a fine suit, probably one that Bruce had sent him. He smiled as they got closer but Dick made it a point to ignore him, taking Damian’s hand from Bruce and leading the toddler to the car. Jason followed Dick, glaring at Clark as he waved at them. 

The ride to the event was mostly silent. Jason continued to glare at Clark, smirking when Clark grew uncomfortable. Bruce glared back at Jason, turning his glare on Dick every so often. Dick sighed and elbowed Jason, forcing his brother to ease up. Duke and Tim, seemingly sensing the disappearance of tension, started asking Clark about Metropolis and his job. Oddly enough, Clark looked to Dick before answering. Bruce sent him a puzzled look but Dick wasn’t that confused. 

Clark had probably dated many other single parents before Bruce. It was the only explanation as to how he knew who to target. He was giving Dick power here, probably expecting Dick to trust him. Dick rolled his eyes and looked away. He could hear a smile in Clark's voice as he answered their questions. 

They arrived at the gala and filed out of the car, smiles in place as they waved at the various reporters and paparazzi. 

“Mr. Wayne, over here!”

“Mr. Wayne, can we get a comment on the recent Wayne Enterprise purchases?” 

"Mr. Wayne, do you have any updates on your foundations new budget?"

The questions suddenly took a turn.

“Mr. Wayne, care to comment on Jason’s recent behavioral problems?” 

“Mr. Wayne, is your son’s relationship with the Commissioner’s daughter some sort of power play?” 

Dick cringed and ducked his head slightly.

“Mr. Wayne, is this your newest fling?” 

Dick’s head swiveled at that, tripping over his feet slightly. Bruce didn’t seem to hear that comment so Dick grabbed Damian and Duke’s hands and pulled them forward. 

“Mr. Wayne, how serious is this relationship?” 

Dick’s eye twitched. It seemed like the paparazzi were taking over the crowd and they didn’t seem to care who heard them. Bruce’s smile faltered momentarily before waving one last time and pulling Clark into the main hall. Dick didn’t see Clark’s face but he wondered how he was feeling.

They paused just outside the main room, where sounds of people and music filtered into the hall. Bruce released Clark’s hand to fix their outfits, straightening Tim’s tie and patting down the wrinkles on Cass’ dress. He reached to fix up Jason’s hair but Jason ducked out of his reach.

“Well that was intense,” Clark chuckled. 

“They get crazier every time!” Duke agreed, crossing his arms and turning up his nose.

“Not so fun being on the other end, is it?” Jason hissed, not really looking at any of them.

Clark looked hurt and opened his mouth to respond. Bruce was in front of Damian but paused in his inspection, narrowing his eyes at Jason.

“Jay, Clark is a real reporter. Not like those people out there.” 

Jason scoffed, staring at the floor, “Sure, ‘cause real reporters don’t go peering into the school records of a fifteen year old, right?” 

Bruce bit his lip, suddenly out of his depth. He probably hadn’t even heard half the questions from the people outside. Dick sighed and placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason shrugged him off and glared at Clark.

“You’re gonna tell me that you never stood outside one of these and cornered some poor family? You’re gonna tell me you never jumped at the chance to spin some story about how one thing makes a person a bad person?” Jason took a step forward, his voice rising, “You can’t, because you have. I know you have! You’re probably only here to get info on Bruce and all of us so you can write some dumb article!” 

Bruce reached toward Jason but Clark waved him off, suddenly looking extremely serious. Dick tensed immediately as Clark took a step forward. He stopped though, leaving a gap between them. 

Clark smiled at Jason and said, “I haven’t. I swear I haven’t. I schedule interviews, Jason. I ask for consent before anything happens. I tell the truth because so many people don’t. And I swear to you that I am only here because you allowed me to be.” Jason’s shoulder’s dropped and Clark reached out, placing his hand on Jason’s shoulder gently. Jason stiffened but didn’t move away. Clark huffed out a laugh and added, “And because I wanted to see Bruce act like he likes it here.” 

Dick’s siblings giggled at that and Bruce sent a soft smile toward Clark. Even Jason let out a low chuckle. He wiped a hand across his face and Dick was shocked that Jason allowed himself to cry in front of Clark.

“I’m sorry those people are so awful to you Jason. But I don’t think you’re a bad person,” Clark promised, letting his hand drop. Dick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Jason shrugged and muttered a quiet thanks. Bruce moved away from Damian and patted Jason’s head, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping Jason’s face. Jason swatted at him with a laugh. 

“You ready to go in?” Bruce asked. Jason nodded, scratching the back of his neck before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bruce stood in front of them, scanning his children. He took in a deep breath and said, “You all know what to do. All I ask of you is three hours of good behavior. If anything happens and you feel uncomfortable you find me or Dick, or Clark.” 

Dick’s brows jumped up and he shot a cold glare at Clark. Clark locked eyes with him and smiled shyly, looking away. 

Dick was conflicted. Clark had won over everyone else, even Jason. That in itself was a massive feat. Jason didn’t trust men at all, and yet somehow Clark had proven himself. How? By making some fake promises?

No, Dick shouldn’t be bitter. He and Jason had faced too much for Dick to be upset over his little brother’s growth. That left one question in Dick’s mind. Why couldn’t he let go? Jason’s actual father had treated him terribly. Jason had faced so much pain at the hands of others when he lived on the streets. And yet, here he was, standing next to Clark with no tension in his body. 

Bruce’s gaze lingered on him and Dick stared back. Bruce looked concerned but led them into the main room anyway. Sounds erupted on all sides and Cass, Duke, and Tim quickly ran off to cause some mischief, Cass dragging Damian with them. Bruce excused himself from Clark’s side, leaving Jason and Dick alone with him. 

“Are you alright, Dick?” Clark asked. 

“I’m fine,” Dick snapped. Clark nodded and Jason looked between them. Dick rolled his shoulders and muttered, “I’m going to go find Babs.” 

He locked eyes with Jason and waited till his little brother nodded before walking away. If Jason felt safe enough with Clark, then maybe Dick could leave the two of them alone. Dick also just needed someone to talk to. It was easier to hate someone when someone else could back him up. 

“Leaving so soon, boy heartthrob?” 

Dick felt his shoulders sag in relief and he turned toward the owner of the voice. Barbara Gordon smiled at him, her red hair spilling over her shoulders. Dick grinned and pulled her in for a hug. She leaned away, giggling before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Did you hear that this relationship is a powerplay of Bruce’s against the Commissioner?” Dick teased, letting Barbara wrap her arms around his waist. 

“You don’t say! Did you hear that I’m only dating you for the money?” Barbara giggled, pressing another kiss to Dick’s jaw. 

“I knew it!” Dick gasped, pressing a hand to his forehead and leaning backward to imitate distress. Barbara laughed, shoving him playfully.

“C’mon I’m starving,” Barbara groaned, dragging Dick by the hand to one of the snack tables. They remained with their fingers intertwined while Barbara loaded a plate with snacks. 

Dick scanned the nearby crowd, spotting Clark and Jason sitting at a bench across the room. They seemed caught in an intense discussion and Dick was shocked to see that Jason was completely relaxed. He even seemed happy. Jason gestured toward Dick then, saying something to Clark. Dick frowned and when Jason finally looked up he paled. Clark followed his line of sight and smiled, waving at Dick. Dick turned away abruptly, bumping Barbara’s hand. 

She glanced at him and grimaced, “Dick, what’s wrong?” 

“Can we please go outside?” Dick begged. Barbara looked among the crowd and nodded, handing Dick her plate and wrapping her arms around his waist. She propelled them toward one of the doors leading to the patio. She giggled and laughed, easily blending in with the rest of the crowd around them. 

They made it outside and Barbara tucked Dick into a chair as far away from the door as possible. She sat across from him and Dick slouched in his seat, running a hand through his hair. 

“So, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Barbara coaxed, holding out a cookie. 

Dick sent her a shaky smile and shrugged, accepting the cookie and nibbling slowly. 

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with Bruce’s date, would it? Or maybe the fact that he’s a man and he seems to get along with the rest of your siblings?” Dick winced.

Sometimes, Dick hated how perceptive Barbara could be. She called his name again and Dick heaved a heavy sigh before placing the cookie back on the plate and meeting her eyes. 

“He’s good,” Dick mumbled. Barbara’s smile urged him to continue so after taking a studying breath Dick explained, “He’s nice and really good with the younger ones. And even after Jason started yelling at him, he kept his cool. I’ve been cold to him every time I see him and he still smiles at me. I just...I just can’t trust him.”

Barbara nodded and tilted her head to the side before murmuring, “But Jason does. And that worries you.” 

Dick gave her a betrayed look and she shrugged, gesturing for him to answer. 

“Okay, fine. Yes. It worries me. And confuses me.” Dick dropped his eyes to the ground and continued, “We’ve all had horrible experiences and yet it’s like I’m the only one who can’t let it go. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Barbara reached across to grab hold of Dick’s hand. She waited till Dick met her eyes before smiling and saying, “Nothing is wrong with you Dick. It’s just harder to let it go. You’re the oldest and you always look out for your brothers and sister.” She gave Dick’s hand a quick squeeze and added, “I think you should trust him. If it goes south, you know Bruce will handle it.”

Dick knew Barbara was right. Bruce was more aware and Dick knew for a fact that no matter how much he liked Clark, Bruce would end the relationship if Dick gave him a reason. 

“Besides, I had dad do a background check on him. He’s clean.” Dick stared at Barbara with wide eyes and she laughed, leaning back in her seat casually. 

“Is that even legal?” Dick pressed, a smile forming on his face.

“Oh please! You think I’m just gonna let some stranger around my boyfriend without looking into him?” Barbara winked at him and Dick erupted into a fit of laughter. 

They stayed on the patio for another hour before Dick suggested they go dance. Dick stayed close to Barbara the entire night, occasionally seeking out his younger siblings just to make sure they were okay. Dick hated himself for it but he actually tried to avoid Jason. Barbara apparently caught on because next thing Dick knew, he was told to wait while Barbara went to the restrooms. At that moment Jason passed them and Barbara caught his arm, telling him to keep Dick company. 

Jason and Dick stared awkwardly at each other and Dick was content to just stand in silence. Jason shifted his weight nervously and Dick felt his chest ache. He hated causing any of his siblings discomfort. Dick sighed and Jason tensed, looking at him warily. 

“I’m not mad at you Jay. I promise.” Dick attempted to calm Jason with a smile but Jason didn’t seem to buy it. He did step closer though, relaxing slightly.

“You can be. I know you don’t like Clark.” 

Dick shrugged and asked, “What were you two talking about anyway?” 

Jason winced and ducked his head, shrugging with an evasive look in his eyes. 

“Jay…” 

“It’s nothing bad! I swear!” Jason stared at Dick with pleading eyes and Dick had to turn away in order to hold onto his anger this time. 

“Nevermind, I don’t care,” Dick muttered. 

“Okay, okay, geez! It was nothing really. I was just telling him about Harvey,” Jason admitted. 

Dick felt the world tilt and rounded on Jason. Jason backed up a step, stammering as he tried to explain himself. 

“He already guessed that someone had scared you. He wanted advice on how to help you-”

“I don’t give a shit Jason! That’s not your story to tell!” Dick screamed, drawing a few curious glances from the surrounding crowd. 

Jason frowned, standing straighter and jutting out his chin before hissing, “I had to deal with him too! It’s as much my story as it is yours! And besides, I’m helping you. You don’t have to be such an asshole,” Jason spat before turning and storming away. 

When Barbara returned, Dick placed his most convincing smile on his face and told her Jason went to find more food. Barbara was obviously suspicious but probably noticed how tense he was again. She suggested they spend the last hour of the gala at one of the tables. 

When they sat down, Damian peeked out from under their table and crawled into Dick’s lap. Dick was too surprised to be worried as to why Damian was alone so he simply laughed and pulled the younger child into his lap. Barbara was smiling again so Dick let himself forget about Jason and Clark for the moment. 

That was until Clark approached their table. He smiled down at Damian, who was asleep in Dick’s arm, and told Dick that Bruce said it was time to go. Dick nodded, silently dismissing Clark by turning toward Barbara. Barbara gave him an unimpressed look and extended her hand to shake Clark’s.

“I’m Barbara. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Kent.”

Clark looked surprised, maybe by Barbara’s friendliness or maybe by hearing his last name when he hadn’t yet introduced himself but he still shook her hand with a bright smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Barbara. Please, call me Clark,” Clark said. Dick got up, forcing Clark to step back and let go of Barbara’s hand. 

This man was stealing all of his allies. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow Babs. Bye,” Dick muttered, shoving past Clark with Damian held tightly against his chest. He could feel Barbara’s eyes on him and knew he’d be paying for his attitude later but Dick didn’t quite care. 

He found Bruce and his siblings waiting in the same hall they arrived through. Jason had his arms crossed and glared at Dick before pointedly turning his back to him. Cass leaned into Dick’s space to peer into Damian’s sleeping face before turning her face up to beam at Dick. Dick smiled back and adjusted Damian so he could free one of his hands and hold Cassandra's hand. 

It took a minute for Clark to join them. He stared at Dick momentarily before smiling at Bruce. Dick cast one final look toward the doors to the main room, seriously debating whether he should interrogate Barbara about what they had talked about. He remembered his fight with Jason and thought better of it, following Bruce and his siblings out the door. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get home. 

They settled in the car and Dick leaned against his seat, closing his eyes. He must have dozed off because in the next minute, Bruce was shaking him awake. The car was empty and the garage was completely silent. 

“Are you feeling alright, chum?” Bruce asked, brushing a hand against his forehead. 

Dick swatted his hand away, muttering, “I’m fine. Just tired.” 

He undid his seatbelt and moved to get out of the car but stopped. Bruce was blocking his way, staring at Dick with a critical eye. Dick stared back, his gaze hard and neutral. Instead of convincing Bruce he was fine, his face seemed to concern him. Bruce clamored back inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Bruce and Dick stared at each other, the silence of the empty car swallowing the sounds of their breathing. 

“You need to talk to me,” Bruce stated plainly. 

And because Dick was in a stubborn mood, he made a show of sliding to the other side of the car and opening the door.

He had just placed one foot on the floor when Bruce sighed, “I can never forgive myself for what I put you through, Dick, but I can try my best to make it better. So if you want me to send Clark away for the night, I will. I’ll drive him home myself if I have to.” 

Dick paused. He took in a breath and heaved himself back into the car, shutting the door. He turned to face Bruce and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. 

“Bruce…” Dick reached toward him and Bruce yanked Dick into a fierce hug. 

Dick was used to being a shoulder to cry on. He was the one all of his siblings came to when they needed comfort. But Bruce was different. Bruce was invincible. It hurt Dick to know he had caused such a strong man to cry. 

“Bruce, I don’t blame you for Harvey.” Dick pushed himself out of Bruce’s hold, grabbing Bruce’s face to force him to look at Dick. Dick bit his lip and continued, “And you don’t have to send Clark home. I promise I’m fine.” 

Dick released Bruce and the older man took a moment to pull himself together before meeting Dick’s eyes again. He reached forward and wiped some tears away from Dick’s own face. Dick hadn’t even realized he’d started crying. 

“I’m sorry for such a messy night.” Bruce rubbed a hand across his eyes and sat back against the seat. Dick leaned back as well, his previous exhaustion catching up to him again. 

“He’s good,” Dick mumbled. Bruce stared at him and Dick shrugged, “He managed to get the kids, Jason, and even Barbara on his side. I’m starting to feel like a real asshole.” 

Dick hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud and he felt his words hang heavily in the silent air. 

“Language,” Bruce murmured quietly. Dick snorted and Bruce continued, “These feelings you are having are not irrational or childish. And you’re not an asshole. Not even to Jason.” 

Dick smiled and punched Bruce’s shoulder lightly, “I knew that little brat snitched.” 

Bruce gave him a slanted smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and he snickered, “He’s only worried about you. Would you like to know what he told Clark?” 

Dick raised a brow and shook his head, “I already know he told him about Harvey.” 

Bruce nodded but continued, “He also told Clark that he feels guilty.”

Dick stared at Bruce with wide eyes and his voice rose slightly when he sputtered, “What the hell could Jason be guilty about?” 

Bruce chuckled at Dick’s outburst, but his gaze got a little sad when he explained, “He told Clark how he was used to violent men when Harvey came around. That’s why the entire fiasco didn’t faze him much.” Bruce’s eyes darted back to Dick and he added, “He said you’ve always seen the best in people. And when Harvey attacked you it changed the way you see people. He told Clark that you’re not usually so cold and to give you some time.” 

Dick shifted uncomfortably in his seat and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top of his knees. 

“What a little shit.” He smiled against his knee. 

“Language!” Bruce scolded again, snorting uncontrollably. 

Dick peered at Bruce and felt like a little kid again; trying to dive into Bruce’s thoughts simply by looking at him. But Dick was an adult now and he knew if he wanted answers he’d have to actually have a discussion. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” 

Bruce smiled, staring into empty space before saying, “Yes. I love him.” 

Dick smirked and rubbed his face, “Alright then, you old geezer, your prince charming is probably waiting for you upstairs.” 

Dick got out of the car, Bruce following close by and muttering something about how he wasn’t that old. They parted ways upstairs, Dick teasing Bruce about the bags under his eyes and Bruce reminding Dick to brush his teeth before going to bed. 

Dick headed to his room, tugging his tie over his head, when he noticed Jason’s door ajar. He peered inside and saw his younger brother lying on his stomach on his bed, watching a video on his phone. Dick knocked on the door frame and snickered when Jason jumped. 

“You dick,” Jason hissed, glaring at him. 

“Very original,” Dick sighed. He sat on the edge of Jason’s bed and Jason sat up to stare at him. “I heard the rest of what you told Clark. Thank you for that.” 

Jason’s glare was replaced by a shy smile and he shrugged. Dick reached over and ruffled his hair, earning him a smile as Jason slapped him away. He got to his feet again and headed to the door, reminding Jason to get ready for bed. 

“Hey Dickie,” Jason called. Dick paused in the doorway and turned to face Jason, “I like him.”

Dick smiled softly and nodded, heading to his own room. 

\------------------------------------------

Dick couldn’t sleep. He’d texted Barbara earlier, to apologize and maybe distract himself long enough to fall asleep, but she hadn’t answered. Dick knew she liked to sleep early, especially after galas, so he didn’t worry about it. That didn’t stop him from tossing and turning. He groaned and sat up, tossing his covers to the side and stomping, silently, out of his room. 

He crept into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, creeping toward the fridge for some water. When his cup was filled he turned, intending to return to his room. He wasn’t expecting to see Clark on the other side of the kitchen island, holding his own cup. Clark was staring at the ceiling and hadn’t seemed to notice Dick yet. 

Dick contemplated sneaking away but remembered everything that had happened tonight. Barbara said Dick should make an effort and Jason said he liked Clark. Hell, Bruce had said he loved Clark. Dick needed to make this work eventually. 

“Uh, hello,” Dick said. 

Then several things happened at once. Clark gasped, his entire body tensing. The cup slipped through his hands and shattered against the tiled floor. The sound startled Dick enough that he dropped his own cup, making even more noise. Clark spun toward Dick and pressed a hand to his chest. He might have said something to Dick but this is where things got fuzzy. 

The sound of shattering glass was all Dick could hear. His heart sped up and suddenly, all he could focus on was Clark’s massive shadowy form. Clark spoke to him again but all Dick heard was Harvey calling him a liar. Dick backed up, a strangled noise escaping his lips. He tried to call out, for Bruce, for Jason, for anyone, but all that came out was a choked sob. Clark said something again Dick flinched. His heel hit the edge of a cabinet and Dick fell to the floor. He scrambled backward till he was sitting against the wall, legs drawn up and hands over his ears. The lights flashed on and Dick blinked. Clark swam into his view and Dick covered his face. 

“It’s alright Dick. Let me get Bruce.” Clark moved away and without thinking Dick lunged and grabbed his hand. Clark froze and looked down at him and Dick recoiled immediately. 

Dick pressed his back against the wall and tried to breath in. God, he couldn’t get Bruce involved. Bruce had dealt with enough tonight. Dick’s hands shook as he wrapped them around his legs and he made another pathetic attempt to inhale. 

Surprisingly, Clark took a seat across from him. Just like when they’d first met, he left a large gap between them. Dick felt the tension in his chest ease up at the thought. He let out a shaky breath and Clark smiled. 

“I am sorry for scaring you. Do you think you can take in another deep breath? Would you like to follow me?” Clark offered. Dick grit his teeth and nodded, struggling to breathe in. 

Clark smiled again, his chest puffing out as he inhaled. He breathed out and Dick focus on the fall of Clark’s shoulders as he also exhaled. 

“Very good Dick. You are okay Dick.” Clark repeated his movements and Dick followed along. His heart was still racing but Dick’s lungs didn’t feel as constricted anymore. The tension left his body and he let his legs stretch out. Clark beamed and said, “Would you like for me to get Bruce?” 

“No. I’m… I’m okay.” 

Clark nodded and leaned back, letting out a low whistle, “You sure scared me.” 

Dick looked at him with one brow raised, taking in another deep breath. Dick exhaled and muttered, “I think I was definitely more scared.” 

And Clark actually laughed at that. He seemed to catch himself, slapping a hand over his mouth and apologizing quietly. Dick, beside his better judgement, smiled in response. 

Dick sighed, pressing his head against the cool wall and staring at the ceiling, “Couldn’t sleep?” 

Clark hummed before admitting, “It’s a very quiet house.” 

Dick nodded, “Not in the daytime. You’ll start missing the quiet in the morning.”

Clark laughed again, quietly so as to not make anymore noise. Dick wondered if anyone had heard them. 

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable tonight.” Clark murmured. 

Dick’s head snapped down to stare at Clark so fast that his neck hurt. He stared at Clark dumbfounded before stammering, “I should be the one apologizing.” Clark looked as confused as Dick so Dick continued before Clark could say anything, “I’ve been so rude to you all night. And you’ve been nothing but kind. You’re so good.”

The admission felt like shedding a heavy coat. Or more accurately a coat of armor. Clark had already seen Dick at his weakest, and yet his gaze held no trace of pity. Maybe it was time to start trusting people again. 

Clark shrugged and cleared his throat awkwardly, “You were just protecting your family. Bruce and Jason tell me you’re very good at that.” 

It was Dick’s turn to shrug. He suddenly remembered something though and asked, “What did you and Barbara talk about when I left?” 

Clark huffed out a laugh and sighed, “You don’t miss anything do you? She told me to be careful with you. She said if I hurt you she would frame me for murder and have her father arrest me.”

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at that. He bent over and clutched his stomach. Classic Barbara. 

“And then we complained briefly about how difficult you Waynes can be.” Clark said this last part so quietly that Dick almost didn’t hear. He straightened himself out and grinned at Clark. 

“There is no way I’m as bad as Bruce.” 

Clark gave him a doubtful look and said, “I’ll have to check with Barbara on that.” 

Dick scoffed and gestured wildly with his hands, “Bruce is way more oblivious than me. Why do you think he has so many kids? So we can look out for him!” 

Now it was Clark’s turn to laugh uncontrollably. Tears formed in his eyes and he nodded wordlessly, rocking back and forth. Dick laughed with him, his higher cackles mixing with Clark's deep chuckles. 

And that was how Bruce and Alfred found them, on the kitchen floor surrounded by water and glass and laughing hysterically. 

Later, when Dick finished cleaning and Bruce walked him to his room, Dick told Bruce that Clark should stay tomorrow as well. 

Maybe sometimes love could be easy. And maybe Dick could trust people again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it! I may do more stories with the no capes AU I just love domestic batfam so much. I hope I got everyone in character. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
